Hero
by Seamistress89
Summary: Summary: Based on the song Hero by Charlotte Perelli. This a story, of love and compassion, between two men and their way of showing each other they love one another, despite the way they show it.
1. Everything has a begining

**Title: Hero**

**Summary: Based on the song Hero by Charlotte Perelli. This a story, of love and compassion, between two men and their way of showing each other they love one another, despite the way they show it.**

**Sea: This is either gonna be a one shot or a continuous story. That decision is up to the readers and how much they like it. Anyways, I've been listening to Hero by Charlotte Perelli and OMG, it is such a beautiful song and fits Kuro-tan and Fai-san so well. If you ever get the chance to, look it up on YouTube.**

**Anyways, I think this might be a continuous story, but I'm not completely sure yet... Oops, song ended, one sec.\**

**-sets it to play again-**

**Much better. Heheh, anyways, I think that's enough rambling for now. Here's the disclaimer, and my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Side note: Sorry, forgot to mention, but this will be Alternate Universe. Lol**

* * *

**Chapter one: Everything has a beginning**

* * *

**A blond man bit his lip nervously as he looked around. He was waiting outside a coffee shop. He was waiting for someone special. Someone he had just met, but still, the blond could tell the guy was special.**

_**The same blond cried as he was curled into a ball in the back of an alleyway. He had just been ganged up on and was in trauma because of it. Blue eyes were shut tight with tears streaming down his cheeks.**_

_**A man passing by heard the soft sobs and blinked red eyes in the blonds direction. "Oi!" he called out. "Daijobu, desu ka?" (Are you alright?) The man called out.**_

_**When he got no response he frowned and began towards the blond.**_

_**Hearing the soft thump thump of foot steps coming towards him, the blond yelped and began to shake. "G-Go away... Please..." the blond said, clearly speaking in an American tone.**_

_**They were in Feudal Japan, and the black, spiky haired man frowned in semi concern. Noting that the blond spoke English, (And thankfully he knew enough), the black haired man knelt down next to the blond. "Are you alright?" he asked once more.**_

_**The blond whimpered and scooted away as the black haired, tan man tried to reach out and touch him. "L-Leave me be!" the blond stuttered as he whimpered softly.**_

_**The black haired man frowned more. This other man was driving his patience. "Alright, fine, then. I'll just leave you here to have whatever happened, happen again. And judging by your naked form, you were ganged up on." the tan man said in an annoyed tone.**_

_**"NO!" the blond all but screamed. "P-please, don't leave me..." the blond whimpered as he sprung up after the other got up and clung to the other.**_

_**The taller almost smiled softly and nodded softly as he ran a hand through blond hair. "Don't worry... You're safe now... I'll make sure of it..." the black haired man said in a soft tone.**_

_**The blond smiled and gave a nod."Arigato gozaimose." the blond said his thank you and looked down at the torn clothes before his feet.**_

_**The black haired man sighed and took off his trench coat, wrapping it around the blonds' lithe form. "There yah go, that should be good enough til you get home. Just meet me somewhere to give it back, though." **_

_**Taking out a pad of paper and a pen, the man wrote down a seven digit number and handed it to the blond.**_

_**"Call me and tell me when you get home safe... My names' Kurogane, by the way." **_

_**The blond blinked and stared at the note for a moment. Smiling softly, the blond nodded and hugged the coat to his naked form. "I-I am Fai..." The blond said in a hesitant tone.**_

_**The red eyed man nodded and helped the blond to get out of the alley before walking off. "Don't forget... Call to return the coat..." the man said before he vanished into the crowd of people.**_

* * *

_**That night, Fai, the blond got dressed casually and smiled at himself in the mirror. "What do you think, Yuui?" the blond asked, as he swirled around to look at a second version of himself.**_

_**Yuui, the silent brother, nodded and smiled in return, meekly. "Nice, brother..." the younger of the twins said in a soft tone. **_

_**The older grinned and held a hand out to Yuui. "Wish me luck, Yuui, I have to meet someone tonight. A guy named Ashura..."**_

_**Yuui nodded and smiled meekly. "Good luck, then. I hope this one is a success, brother..." Yuui said in a soft tone.**_

_**"Thank you, Yuui. And don't forget to return that coat to that guy you met, 'kay?" the older said and pecked his brother on the forehead.**_

_**"Okay. See you soon, brother."**_

* * *

**Sea: Okay, that's it for now. Hope you all like it so far, and yes, this will be a continuous story. So read and review for the next chapter.**


	2. Everything comes to an end

Title: Hero

Summary: Based on the song Hero by Charlotte Perelli. This a story, of love and compassion, between two men and their way of showing each other they love one another, despite the way they show it.

Sea: Okay, because I'm nice (and bored) (and don't wanna update any other stories, cause I'm lazy), here's the next chapter.

Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. But you will have to deal with them, because I don't like spell check. It tries to change names, lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter two: Everything has an end

* * *

SPOILER ALERT FOR THE END! If you don't want a spoiler for the end, please skip this part.

* * *

A gasp escaped small lips as a child heard something that horrified her.

"Get away!" The blond, Yuui, whimpered as he held a butcher knife in hand.

"Yuui, please..." A tall, long black haired man said in a begging tone.

"No!" Yuui yelled as he ran at the man.

The dark haired man from previous sighed as he ran a hand through his long, silky hair. "I'm so sorry, Yuui... But you had to be stopped..."

* * *

END SPOILER ALERT! Okay, that was screwed up, yes, but it had to be put in. It WILL be explained in later chapter. I won't say anymore about it though.

* * *

_Yuui awoke with a start as he gasped, panting from a scream._

_Quickly, his older twin rushed in. "Yuui? Are you alright?" the blond older asked with concern deep in his tone._

_"Y-yeah... I think so..." Yuui said as he looked at the coat on his desk and wondered what that dream, or rather, nightmare, was about._

_Fai noticed his glance and frowned. "You didn't call him, did you?"_

_Yuui hung his head softly and shook his head. "No..." the younger blond say in a hesitant tone, as though he were to be chided._

_The older of the twins sighed and shook his head. "That's alright, I suppose... We'll return it later today..."_

_Later that evening, Yuui bit his lower lip nervously as he held the phone in his hand. He frowned softly to his brother._

_"Fai... I don't know about this..." Yuui said softly as the older couldn't help but smile at his brother. _

_"Trust me, you'll be fine. Now just dial the number." Fai say with a soft smile._

_Yuui was hesitant but sighed and dialed the number and pressed the talk button. _

_RIIIIING!_

_One ring..._

_RIIIIIING!_

_Two rings_

_CLICK!_

_"Moshi moshi?" (Hello?)_

_"Hi, is this Kurogane-san?" Yuui asked into the phone._

_"Yes, and this is?" The dark haired man answered._

_This is Fai. The blond you saved the other day?"_

_"Ah! About damn time. When do you wanna meet up?"_

_"Is tomorrow around noon okay?"_

_"Yeah. Meet me at the the coffee shop downtown."_

_"Okay, see you then."_

_CLICK!_

_Kurogane had hung up on Yuui and the blond sighed. "There, happy now?" The younger asked annoyed._

_Fai grinned and nodded. "Yup!" he said, totally blowing off the idea that Yuui used his name instead of his own._

* * *

Sea: Okay, there's chapter two. Hope yah like, and tell me what yah think of the spoiler!


End file.
